An aspect of the disclosure relates to a power transmission apparatus and power transmission control apparatus.
JP-A 1999-164403 discloses one aspect of a power transmission apparatus. In this power transmission apparatus of JP-A 1999-164403, a crank shaft of an engine as a prime mover is coupled to a rotating shaft of a motor, as another prime mover cum a generator, and the rotating shaft of the motor is coupled to drive wheels of a vehicle. The vehicle is driven by the drive force of at least either one of the engine and the motor, and energy is regenerated by making the motor function as the generator when the vehicle slows down. A control device releases a clutch, which selectively disconnects the output shaft of the engine from the drive wheels, when the vehicle slows down. It also controls the motor in such a way as to generate a load corresponding to engine brake. The clutch is a hydraulic clutch.